Inverse emulsion (i.e., water-in-oil) polymerization techniques are well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,393 discloses a process for thermally polymerizing water-soluble monomers to high molecular weight polymers or copolymers at rapid rates of polymerization using water-in-oil emulsion polymerization procedures in which at least one water-soluble monomer (which may be in aqueous solution) is emulsified in an oil phase by means of a water-in-oil emulsifier and emulsion polymerized under free radical forming conditions to form a polymeric latex in which the oil phase is the dispersion medium. A process such as above-described may be utilized to form acrylamide polymers. However, such a process is not applicable to producing such polymers in particulate form. Further, such polymerization processes are exothermic and tend to initiate at reflux temperatures. This may result in boil over (i.e., solvent and other components of the solution shooting out of the top of the condenser) from the refluxing emulsion.
Water-soluble, high molecular weight acrylamide polymers, such as polyacrylamide, are conventionally utilized in dilute aqueous solution. Unless special precautions are taken, the initial dispersion of the polymer (generally in particulate form) is likely to agglomerate to form partially hydrated gels which are slow to dissolve and which have a tendency to plug liquid handling equipment. Although complete dissolution of these gels is possible, its achievement may require extended time periods or special treatments. The gels can be removed by special techniques which are not only expensive but which also waste polymer.